magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 23
Act 23 is the twenty-third episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered July 21, 2016. Summary Keira and Anthony have relationship troubles, elsewhere the girls have day at the beach! Everyone has fun and relaxes until Rowan's latest experiment backfires and unleashes the Titans. Plot Keira and Anthony lay together on her bed making out. When the topic of sex came up, Keira told Anthony she wasn't ready and rejected him because she couldn't even actually use the word. After he left, she called Natalie and worried that her rejection would send him back to Tatum, Natalie reassured her that Anthony would never do that. In the Walsh house, Kennedy approached Rowan and tried to get her to stop working and join the girls for their beach day. Rowan was reluctant so Kennedy unplugged her from her computer and dragged her along, Rowan managed to sneak her tablet along however. At the beach, the girls played and had a good time. Morgan avoided Kennedy and retreated out of the water after bumping into her, Stella had noticed both girl's odd behavior and talked with Morgan about it. She had guessed based off Morgan's behavior that something had happened between the two girls and told Morgan not to be afraid of any feelings she might have. When Morgan insisted she wasn't interested because she wasn't a lesbian, Stella told her to label it however she wanted but that she shouldn't be afraid to try because she might miss out on something really good. Morgan agreed to at least think about it. Kennedy discovered that Rowan had snuck off the continue working. Even after explaining that she was working on a plan to seal away Hecate and her generals, Kennedy was still angry and sat the tablet to the side before shoving Rowan into the water, finally distracting her long enough to get her to stop working. While the tablet sat, it began to dangerously overcharge Rowan's crystal and summoned the Darkness Titan. The Titan destroyed Rowan's crystal, unleashing the 6 other Titans and severely injuring Kennedy. While Rowan and Aasim helped get Kennedy to safety, the other girls transformed and began to fight a losing battle againt the Titans. They were defeated by the monsters and untransformed with only Keira being able to destroy the Wind Titan before being taken out by Light and Dark. Rajani appeared and called the Titans to the crypt, disappearing with the remaining six after taunting the defeated Guardians. Once in the crypt, the Titans (plus the remaining energy from the destroyed Wind Titan) was used to fully revive Hecate. She blasted the final seal away and began to leave the crypt, planning to destroy the girls. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Rp Tool as Aasim *Zvory as Avvar / Hecate *Demonika1 as Rajani *DamianMarx as Oculos *Squeakersthe2nd as Serpens *Abraelon as Anthony Wallender *Rp Tool as Titans Notes *Rowan's crystal is destroyed.